The present invention generally relates to processing systems and, more particularly, relates to determining a pseudo location of a user based at least in part on ultraviolet sensor data.
A processing system can track a user's location. For example, a processing system can use global positioning system (GPS) data, wireless network data (e.g., cellular networks, wireless local area networks, etc.), or other types of data to track a user's location. GPS data can be used to determine and track the precise location of a device equipped with a GPS. Similarly, wireless network data can be used to triangulate the position of a device connected to the wireless network. In an enterprise/workplace environment, an employer can track a user's location to verify presence, hours worked, clocking in/clocking out, etc. In a domestic environment, a parent can track his child's location (e.g., at school, outside, at home, etc.) or a caregiver can track a patient's location.